As You Wish
by reshiramgirl88
Summary: A story of true love, adventure, revenge, royalty, and a bunch of awesome stuff! This is a crossover between Pokemon and the Princess Bride by William Goldman. Requested by The super sister 4! Please READ! WRITE! REVIEW! This will certainty be interesting... Recently known as The Pokemon Princess Bride.
1. Chapter 1

**-Author's FYI  
Another story wanted by the super sister 4! Especially S! The super awesome S! But with out delay!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW! I do not own anything!**

**WAIT HERE IS THE CHARACTER ROLES! **

Chapter 1: I love you…..

-Kate's POV-

Life here was the usual for me. Ride my Rapidash, Rapidash, order farm boy around all day He would always answer "as you wish" for some reason, avoid my parents comments about my appearance, and avoiding all the guys in the town. But that was until one day…

"Hurry, come look at this!" Father called from the window.

"What is it this time? Tell me its not you rambling on how you think the neighbors are actually alines." Mother said annoyed.

Let's just say mother and father show bitter taste to each other. By bitter taste, I mean they flat out hate each others guts.

"NO! Its something entirely different, but come quick!" Father pointed out the window.

"What can be so important that it has to interrupt my cooking?" Mother asked, irritated.

"Its all just…..Wow." He said a little speechless.

Mother looked up for the first time. She put down the utensil she was using to stir dinner and went over to the window. "Oh my gosh you are right."  
"What is it?" I asked, a little curious myself.

"Do you think they are just passing by to see Prince Ice?" Father turned to mother.

"Perhaps, the prince does practice his battling style nearby." Mother answered.

"This is such a rare occasion, just for the royal to pass by our tiny shabby home." He smiled.

"Yes it is." She smiled in return.

I came up behind them to see what such a fuss was about.

I gasped. Just right outside out little house the count, countess, and all of their pages, servants, soldiers, courtiers, champions, and carriages slowly passed.

All of a sudden the parade of the royals slowing entered the gate to the small farm house.

"OH my gosh! They are turning into our home!" Mother shrieked.

"Here? Why do you think?" Father looked to my mother.

"Did you not pay the bills again?" Mother looked at him with agitation.

"If I didn't why would the kingdom come?" He looked at her a little angry.

"Then get out there!" Mother looked back out the window.  
"No you go….." Father looked at her in disgust.

"No you….." She snapped back.

"Why don't you both go?" I offered.

They looked at each other and nodded.

"Your Rapidashes… That is what we are here to discuss." The count said.

"Our Rapidashes?" Father said a little speechless.

The count nodded.

"Yes what is the secret behind them being so fast and so strong?"

"My Rapidashes?" He looked a little confused, and then turned to mother.

"Our secret is…" She looked a little skeptical.

"Do you have any children?" The count asked suddenly.

"What?" Father said a littlee confused.

"Do you have any children?" He asked again.

"Oh yes we do." Mother replied.

"Then may we see her?" The count asked.

"How did you know we had a daughter?" Father asked a little curious.

"It was a guess. But that doesn't really matter." The count shrugged off.

"Ok then….." Mother looked away. "KATE COME HERE DEAR!"

I did as they wanted and went to my parents.

"Yes mother, yes father." I said after curtsying to the count.

The count couldn't stop starring at me. He couldn't pull his sight away from me.

"The count here, would like to know our secret behind our rapidashes." Mother answered.

The count nodded, but still didn't take his gaze away. This count was really creeping me out.

"Ask the farm boy. He does all the work with them." I answered.

""is that the farm boy over there?" A voice said from the carriage. In the window the countess' head appeared. The lady had bright pink hair in a tight ponytail, she didn't look an age over 21. She wore a short neon pink dress.

Father looked to where the Countess was talking about. "Ahh yes that is him."

"Call him over here."

"But he is not dressed for your presence." Mother protested.

"It really doesn't matter." She smirked then called out. "HEY YOU! GET OVER HERE!"

The farm boy did as he was directed.

He stood tall and proud. He wore pair of short blue jeans and a small white collared vest. His red hair blew in the wind as he approached.

The Countess stepped out her carriage when he closed in the distance.

"what is your name?" she demanded.

"Keith, your highness."

"Well perhaps you can help us with our little problem. What is your secret behind your Rapidashes?"  
"I just feed them."  
"Feed them? Well then this mystery is solved. Can you perhaps see how you feed them?"

Keith nodded and led the way to behind the house.

The countess followed, a little curious I followed after her.

She seemed to stare at him, with an intense gaze. Just like how the count was staring at me.

"By the way, you can just call me Lavanna." The countess smiled.

"Ok then Lavanna." Keith smiled.

This lady was surely getting on my nerves,

I went to bed early that night. Thought were buzzing in my mind.

Lavanna was looking at Keith, LOOKING at him.

And he looked back. HE LOOKED BACK!  
I jumped up out of the bed and raced out of my room.

I rapidly knocked on Keith's door.

"Keith open up!" I shouted.

The door slowly creaked open. He aw it was me and said. "What do you want?"

"I love you…" I confessed. "I know this may be a surprise to you. But I love you. No matter what you say or think I love you. Nothing will ever change that! I LOVE YOU!"  
He stared at me, not saying anything.

Keith remained silent and closed the door in my face. He had said nothing.

I raced back to my room, unable to believe what just happened.

He didn't say anything. He could at least say he was uninterested. Or at least he was sorry.

There was a soft knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I wiped away tears.

"Keith." A whisper from the other side of the door responded.

"Keith? Oh farm boy?" I went over and unlocked my door.

He stood there.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

"I came to say good bye." Keith looked down.

"Goodbye? Don't you mean goodnight?" I looked at him a little confused.

"No I am leaving to go to Unova where there is plenty of brand new oppurtunites." He smiled.

"Oh…." I realized.

"Yeah."

"But don't worry I will come back for you. Because…" He paused for a second and rung his hands. "I love you."

"You….Love me?" I said speechless.

He nodded. "I have loved you all this time. You just haven't realized it."

I looked at him, puzzled.

"When ever I would say 'as you wish.' I was actually saying 'I love you."" He smiled.

I remained speechless.

"I better get going.' He said suddenly.

"Right now/" I asked.

He nodded.  
"OK…..I love you."I smiled.

"I love you too." His hand brushed against my cheek.

Keith leaned forward and gave me kiss on my cheek before finally leaving.

The next morning my heart nearly broke into a million pieces.

"I can't believe it!" Father shouted.

"Can't believe what?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh sweetie…" Mother came up to me and hugged me.

"Pirates." Father said.

"Pirates?" I looked a little puzzled.

"Pirates, the Dim Sun especially, took the Reshiram captive." Father explained.

"But that is the boat…" I didn't say another word.

Mother simply nodded.

"Any survivors?" I asked.

Father shook his head.

Keith was dead. My life is over…

**-Author's FYI  
Ok that was long but oh well. **

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

**Lets just say this, Ice is a prince, Kate is not mentioned till the end of the chapter. Find any hints in that? Not to mention Prince Ice is looking for a wife, don't forget about eh creepy count so. Put two and two together. **

Chapter 2: True love

-Ice's POV-

My father is terribly ill. That means once he passes I will become king. That also means I will have to marry soon. But where will I find a suitable wife?

"Honey, you know your father has become severely ill. We do not know how much long he will rein on. So you must get married before then." Mother said while doing her knitting.

"Yes, I know mother." I replied.

"Now what exactly are your specifications you are looking for in a wife, dear?" she looked up at me.

"Well, she has to be able to hunt, ride horse back, oh and she has to be beautiful!" I smiled.

"How about the princess of Sinnoh?" My father piped in. But due to his illness it sound more like. "WOW youbt re miness of rinnoh?"

"That is a good choice my dear." Mother replied to him. I don't know how but every time he speaks she seems to understand exactly what he is saying. UN like me I can't understand a word.

"What did he say?" I pestered for answers.

"He said, how about the princess of Sinnoh?" She answered.

"Dawn? NO you must be insane!" I stood up from my throne.

"Come on, Ice. She fits your description perfectly." Mother protested.

"She may but she laughs like a broken toy. Not to mention what ever you say she will laugh at. So that is a no win situation."

"Ice, show her a little respect." Mother snapped.

"Mom! She is not the one." I nagged.

"Then who then? You know me and your father will not live forever." She rose and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe If I met her, I will know she is the one." I threw my hands up in frustration.

"Ice, well you need to find 'her' before it is too late." She walked over to me, and put her arms on my shoulders. "Look at me, Ice. We will find her. But for now you need someone at your side to rule the kingdom."

I nodded slowly. "I know mom. Its just…."  
"Just what?" She asked.

"Nothing, forget about." I shrugged her off and strode to the other side of the room. I stared out the open window.

"Sir, Sir Ice." The count bust through the door.

I turned to him.

"I am sorry to disturb you, your highness. But I couldn't help but over hear you are looking for a maiden." He asked, bowing salightly.

"Yes, perhaps we are." I replied.

"What exactly are you looking for in a maiden?" The count asked, rising.

"Well." I pondered. "She has to be beautiful of course. It would be nice if she could ride very well. If possible it would be lovely if she could hunt."

"My sire, I think I might have the perfect girl." He smirked.

"Who?" I asked.

"During today little journey to find the secret behind family's Rapidashes. We met this girl. She was very lovely and beautiful. You would certainly agree." He smiled.

"Really? Then we shall go and see, shall we?" I smiled.

"certaintly in the morning." He agreed.

"Dismissed." I smirked.

The count bowed and exited the room.

"So it seems you may have found her." Mother smirked.

"MOM!" I shouted.

She giggled. "I think its time for you to sleep. You certainly looked tired dear. And you have a big day ahead of you."

"Ok Night mom, night dad." I yawned.

_The Next Morning…._

"Rise and Shine Sweetie!" Mother chimed.

"Wwhat?" I woke hastily.

There was a sound of rings sliding across the curtain rod and then there was a flood of light.

"Agh!" I shielded my eyes.

"Get up dear!" mother pulled away the covers.

"But mom I don't want to go to school." I mumbled.

"Honey, GET UP!" She shouted.

I jumped up out of the bed. "WHAT HAPPENED!"  
"Get up! Today is the day to meet your dream girl." She answered.

"Oh…" I looked away.

"Now hurry get dressed and get ready! Met me down in the stables at 8 o'clock." She shimed and left my chamber.

_Later…._

"How much more do we have to go?" I asked the count.

"Not much longer. Sir, I can almost see the farm from where we are."He answered.

I let out a sigh and hung my head.

"Look we are here." He smiled.

I looked upand saw a small house in the distance.

"Lets go! Giddy up!" I kicked my Rapidash to go faster.

We rode in silence, until we got to small house.

"Here we are your sire." The count said after a while.

"Good." I answered.

Before us stood, a lady and a man.

"Welcome your highness." The lady bowed.

"Yes, yes." I shrugged her off. "It seems my count her was here only a day ago. But he told me you have a daughter. May I met her?"

The couple looked to each other, not really knowing what to do.

"Well you see…"The man began.

"You see." The lady interrupted. "Her one true love just got killed so she is kind of going through a little heart break. So I don't really think she is worthy of you presence."

"It does not really matter. Bring her fourth anyway." I smirked.

The lady bowed and went toward the house. She entered it and came back a few minutes later with a small girl.

When they got close to us I got a good look of this girl. She had long brown hair that was a mess. Milky white skin, and deep blue eyes. She was stunningly beautiful.

"How do you do?" She croaked.

"Your highness, I would like to introduce you to our daughter, Kate." The man introduced.

"I would to talk to her alone." I suggested.

"As you wish." The count replied. He walked over to the parents and guided them to the house. Leaving me alone with Kate.

"My lovely, Kate." I bowed.

"Your highness, lord Ice." She curtsied.

"I have a proposition for you." I stood up.

"What kind?" She asked.

"My father has become terribly ill. I am in need of a hand to help rule the kingdom." I answered.

"Oh really. And how does this have to do anything with me?"

"I think you may make the perfect bride." I smirked.

She stayed silent.

"Of course that is always up to you." I slid to the side, rubbing the back of my neck.

"I am sorry." Kate apologized. "But my true love just died. And you know you never truly love someone again. Also I have made a promise to myself that I would never love again."

"I just need your help to rule the kingdom. We don't even need to love each other." I excused.

"Ok then, I hate you. And I will never love you." She kept a straight face.

"I wouldn't want it any other way." I smirked.

"The let the marriage commerce." Kate looked away.

**-Author's FYI**

**So what did you think. The title will change I think to "**_**As you Wish". **_**But other than that READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Author's FYI**

**HEY! READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 3:

-Kate's POV-

"My Lady," A servant addressed. "Sir Ice has requested your presence. On the balcony he is."

"She will be there in just a moment. Tell the lord that, will you?" My maid said to the servant. The servant of the prince bowed and left the room.

"Now come on dear," She turned to me. "We need to spiff you up so you can be presentable to the kingdom."

"But Rhythmi..." I protested.

""Kate, you are a princess now. And princesses not only need to act the role, but also have to look it too." Rhythmi replied.

I let out a sigh and gave up protesting. I sat back wghile she slowly brushed my messy hair.

"When was the last time you brushed your hair." She tugged on the brush.

"Ummmmm…." I pondered. "Never?"

"KATE!" She yelled.

"What?" I asked surprised.

Rhythmi let out a sigh. "This will certainly be an interesting long morning."

_An hour later…_

"Ah, Lady Kate. There you are." Ice said when I walked out onto the balcony.

I tried my best to walk to walk perfectly straight, keeping my head held high at all times.

"Wait right her, my lady." Ice's servant grabbed my arm and pulled me back toward the entrance.

"Isaac, please be gentle with my dear wife." Ice smirked.

"Yes, my lord." The mushroom haired boy replied.

"Good." The prince turned toward the crowd gathered below. "GOOD MORNING EVRYONE!"

"Good Morning Your Highness!" The crowd below boomed.

"HAVE YOU ALL BEEN WAITING LONG?"

"No Sir Not very Long!"  
"GOOD, NOW THE MOMENT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITNING FOR. I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE MY LOVELY BRIDE, KATE!" Ice's arm swung back and his blonde servant pushed me forward.

As I walked my heart pounded against my chest, my hands became very hot inside my satin gloves.

The crowd grew silent.

"Everyone this is my lovely bride Kate." Ice wrapped one of his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him.

The crowd suddenly became more lively and cheered in my wake.

"Now we must be going." Ice lead me away from the edge.

"Can I go through the town?" I asked.

He stopped suddenly and stared at me. "Why would you want to do that? They could harm you or worse."

"I am pretty sure, I will be hurt. Since I have lived along them long enough."I pulled away from the royal.

I strode through the halls of the castle. As I exited out the door the crowd became instantly silent.

Holding my head high I walked through the crowd. All ahead of me the people parted.

A large smile covered my face, many people asked to touch my gown, feel my skin, I let them do what they asked. I tried my best to do everything the books I read said to do. Since I certainly studied very hard and tried my best.

-? ? ?'s POV-

The princess strode through the crowd with grace and diligence.

I stood far off away from the squared in the highest building, in the darkest shadow.

My boots of black leather, pants and shirts black also. I slowly tied my black around my face, ready to carry out my mission.

-Kate-

After my little adventure through town, I was left tired and exhausted.

Later on I changed into my riding outfit and took Rapidash out for an afternoon stroll.

I thought to myself about many things when I went on strolls like this since I rarely get to Ice anymore. Most of the time he is away or just trying to avoid me.

It was already dusk when Rapidash and I started heading back toward the castle. That was when we encountered, them.

"Excuse me miss?" The taller man in a purple cloak asked.

I slowed Rapidash down into a slow trot until we stopped right in front of the three men.

"Yes what is it?" I asked.

"Well you see we three are Pokémon trainers. And we are looking for the local gym. Can you please direct in the direction it is located?" The man explained.

"I am sorry but the local gym is closed for the year. It will not be open until next year." I told them.

"Oh that is too bad." The smaller one of the three said. He stood at about 5 feet, two inches. Wearing a black and blue cloak with black leggings. "That just means no one can hear you scream. And you will be left without a rescue."

The purple cloaked man jumped up right after the small lad said that and tapped certain spots on the back of my neck.  
And everything went black.

-? ? ?-

The maiden fell into a heap.

The three men smirked with their success.

"Now all we have to do is get her to Sharpedo gulf and that will be the end of the kingdom's hope. We shall rule it all." The purple cloaked said.

"Yes, lord Ghestis. But I just don't feel comfortable about killing a girl." The short boy replied.

""You will do it. And you will like it!" The man sneered.

"Barlow," The man addressed the tall muscular man.

"Yes lord Ghestis?" Barlow replied.

"Bring the girl to the boat. And we shall all soon depart."Ghestis ordered.

"Yes sir." Barlow swung the princess over his shoulder and started down the path toward the docks.

I followed steadily behind the two.

Barlow dumped the girl into the boat and leaved her, heading back to the two.

I stayed silent as he passed.

Quickly I made my way over to the occupied boat and peered at the unconscious body.

She lay there, not one of her hairs out of place.

"You idiot why would leave her alone!" Ghestis boomed.

"Welll you said…." Barlow tried to explain.

"Just shut up!" The small boy commanded.

Silently I hid in the bushes and watched as the three men climbed into the boat and took off.

"Touya, make sure no one follows." Ghestis commanded.

"Yes sir." The lad answered and made the boat go even faster. Until they were completely out of sight.

I rushed over to the dock and got into a small row boat. Trailing the three kidnappers and their victim.

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Author's FYI**

**HELLO EVERYONE! So I am always open for requests. If you really, really, really, really, really, want me to do it, I will.**

**Just remember this.**

**Reshigirl/Snivy: If you really want me to do the stories, I will do it. Or I can add you guys as characters in the stories I have. But it's up to you.**

**Chibi S: I will get right on! Try to look for it some time this week.**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 4: Sharpedo infested

-Gheststis' POV-

The girl slept for most of the boat ride.

When she woke, she stayed perfectly silent and still.

Only I could sense the disturbance.

"I know you are awake." I said nonchalant.  
The young princess tensed up but said nothing.

"How did you know that?"Toyua asked. Such a precious apprentice but certainly an ignorant fool.

"Let's just say I know all." I answer. My two men remained silent.

"Are we going as fast as we can? I mean I don't want anyone after us." I ask.

"Yes sir. We have about an hour, at tops. Before anyone really notices her absence. SO we got plenty of time to get the job done." Toyua answered.

"Good…" I smirked.

"Why are you telling me all of your plans?" The young victim asked.

"You are going back to sleep, my lady.' I cooed.

Using the method from before, by touching her temple, neck, and shoulder, she fell asleep again.

-Kate's POV-

I don't really know how long I had been out of it. But as soon as I woke I jumped up and dived deep into the water.

As soon as I hit the water I dived as deep as I could, trying my best not to surface. But soon I had to breathe, I surfaced and swam as fast as I could. Slicing through the water in the moonless night.

"Get in there!"Ghestsis shouted.

""I can't swim…" Barlow whimpered.

"I can only dog paddle." Toyua whined.

I continued to leave my captors far behind.

My arms began to ache from my efforts, but I did not stop. I had to get away!

"I can hear her! That way! Veer Left!" Ghestsis commanded.

I could hear the small boat change its course to head straight towards me.

I silently dived under just below the surface. Silently slicing through the water.

"Where is she?" Ghestsis shrieked.

"Don't worry," Toyua smirked. "The Sharpedos will get her soon enough."  
I began to panic, keep calm I tried telling myself. I really wish Toyua hadn't said that.

"OH Princess," Ghestsis chimed. "Do you happen to know what Sharpedo do when they sense blood in water?"

He never gave me a chance to answer. "They go insane, driven with madness. There is no control over them. But you are in the water and I am in a boat. Of course there is no blood in the water. "He laughed. "Well not yet, anyway. Come back now and no one will get hart. If not, I have a knife in my possession. Let's just say if I follow out with my plan, things won't be pretty. Well you won't."  
I tensed up, surely he wouldn't do that? Would he?

"Come back now!" toyua shouted. "This is your last warning."

If I go back, they are going to kill me. So what is the difference?

"The difference is, if you come back your death will be painless. But if you stay, there is no helping you." Ghestsis laughed. This guy was a mind reader or something.

There was the sound of a blade against skin. Ghestsuis winced.

"He just cut his arm, my lady." Barlow explained.

There was the sound again.

"He just cut his leg, your highness." Barlow said.

"Your highness. A cup is filled. Come back now or your dead meat." Touya laughed. "His arm is back to throw."

I shake my head, there is no blood and definitely no sharpedos! I am not saying anything! NO MATTER WHAT!

"Farwell, it was certainly nice knowing you." Ghestsis laughed.

There was the sound of something whisking through the air and the sound of liqud hitting water.

Then there was a pause. Everything was still. Time came to a stand still for a moment.

And that was when the Sharpedo went mad, in a frenzy.  
'This is the end.' I think to myself. 'Goodbye cruel world! It was certainly good living here. I will miss you all. Tell my mother and father I love them. Tell Ice that I am finally free and he has to now find another victim to b his wife. And tell the next wife, good luck. You will certainly need it, basing everything I had to go through. And Keith, I am coming. We will be in a place we can happily be together.'

At that time the moon suddebly appeared. Revealing my location.

"Quick there she is!" Barlow bellowed.

Two arms appeared out of nowhere and grabbed me under the arms. I was hefted out of the water and onto the boat.

The Sharpedos below thrashed in the water, bumping into each other.

I was alive.

"Keep her warm!" Ghestsis bellowed.

"Don't catch a cold, my lady." Barlow wrapped a cloak around my shoulders.

"It won't matter at dawn. "Touya laughed. "She will be dead by dawn."

"Yes my lady." Barlow bowed down to look mew in the eyes. "He will be doing all the work. Touya and I are just here to hold you down." He indicated to Ghestsis who was wrapping his arm and leg.

"Hold your tongue Barlow." Touya snapped.

Barlow immediately fell silent.  
"Throwing blood into the water? That certainly not a clever plan." I sighed.

"Oh but It did get you back, did it not?" Ghestsis made his way across the boat toward me. "Young ladies always scream when terrified."

"I didn't scream." I explained. "The moon simply came out."

"Look were almost there!" Touya cried out.

All looked, he was correct there sat Sharpedo bluff in all its honor.

"Ummm Sir Ghestsis." Barlow looked pale.

"Yes what is it?" He answered.

"I think we have a follower.' Barlow murmured.

Just across the water a lone boat sailed, carrying a tall man. A man in full black.

**-Auhtor's FYI**

**Thumbs up? Thumbs down?**

**You decide. But other than that!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW! AND REQUEST!**


	5. Chapter 5

**-Author's FYI  
Sorry I have been really busy lately and haven't had time just to sit down and write. So here it is!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 5: My name is Toyua Montoyua, you killed my father. Prepare to die.

-Toyua's POV-

"Great, I thought someone would follow us eventually!" Barlow began to panic.

"Shut up Barlow and stay calm!" Ghestis ordered.

The tall man immediately shut his mouth and stayed absolutely silent.

"Who do you think it is?" I asked. "Is it the six fingered man?"

"I don't know, I can't see his face. It's like he is wearing a black mask." Ghestis peered across the murky waters into the moonlight.

"Is it the same guy from before?" Barlow asked.

I immediately glared at him. That man from earlier was only between the two of us. Ghestis had yet not known about it.

"What guy from earlier, Barlow?" The boss asked.

I immediately cover my sidekicks mouth with my hand.

"What he means is….." I began. Sweat began to dot my forehead.

"No Toyua," The boss said. "I don't want to hear it from you. I want Barlow to speak."

I gulped and slowly removed my hand. I stood on the tips of my toes and whispered into the giant's ear. "You better not mess this up, Barlow. Or your dead meat."

I pulled away and stood off to the side.

"Barlow, I am waiting." Ghestis looked away, annoyed.

"Uh, yes sir." His voice wavered with each word. "You see, me and Toyua here. When we were sailing earlier we sort of saw the same man."

"So you men to tell me." He paused for a second and stared at the two of us. "Is that we have been followed this entire time?"

We both nodded.

"Oh well that can't be too bad." He smiled and walked away.

We both let out a sigh, I thought this would have been harder.

"Really?" Barlow asked.

"NO YOU IDIOTS!" Ghestis shouted. His eyes blazed with fury. "TOYUA! YOU SAID THAT IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE TO BE FOLLOWED!"

"Well…" I began.

"NO THIS IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!" He shouted. "Get us out of here!"

"but we are going as fast as we can!" I yelled.

"Then go faster!"

"but!"

"Don't argue! JUST DO IT!"

I kept my mouth shut and stomped over to the wheel. Kicking the boat into high gear.

The boat roared to life surged forwarding, leaving the man in black far behind.

-Barlow's POV-

_A few minutes later…._

"Faster Barlow, faster!" Ghestis yelled from behind my back. The princess, Toyua, and GHestis were tied onto my back as I climbed up the tall cliff.

"Yes, sir." I replied.

The rope in hands began to shake, as if another was climbing.

"Uhhh sir what is that?" I stopped, mid climb.

"Nothing Barlow, just keep going." Toyua replied.

I kept quiet and resumed to climb.

The rope in my hands began to shake again.

"Uhhh." I looked down.

The same guy from earlier was on the bottom of the rope.

"UHHHH SIR!" I begin to panic.

"JUST KEEP GOING!" Ghestis shouted.

I looked back up and began to climb even faster than before.

A few minutes later we finally reached the top.  
The three climbed off my back.

"Here let me handle this." Toyua pulled a pokeball off his belt and grinned. "Lets go! Liepard! Come on out and use scratch on the rope!" He tossed the capsule into the air. A ingle red beam erupted from it and a large purple cat Pokémon appeared. It raced across to the edge and extended its claws and scratched the rope.

Instantly the rope broke from the small metal ring in the ground.

There was only about a foot left of rope dangling.

"That should have stopped him. Great job Liepard! Return!" Toyua called.

I looked over the edge, expecting to see no one. But there he was, hanging onto the rocks. The man in black, survived.

-Toyua-

"That should have killed him!" I exclaimed.

"Finis the job Touya." Ghestis said.

"What?" I asked.

He turned to me and stared. "Barlow, the princess and I and going on ahead. You stay here and finish him off."

"Yes sir." I did not attempt to protest.

The three went ahead.

I sat down on nearby rock and waited, this would take a while.

"Excuse me?" I called down the cliff.

"Yes how can I help you?" The man asked. He was almost to the top, he was certainly light on his feet.

"Can you sort of, I don't know, hurry up?" I sighed.

"Oh sure. I would certainly. If I could!"

"But I'm so bored!"  
"Then help me!"

"Fine…" I made my over to the edge of the cliff and lowered the rope tied around my waist. "Just grab onto this and hold on tight."

"Got it!" There was a slight tug on the other end of the line.

More and more he slowly rose up the cliff's face.

Eventually he was at the top. I stared at him. How could this one man follow us all the way here?

"Can we fight now?" I asked.

"Give me a second." He responded.

He sat on a rock opposite of me, breathing heavy.

"Are you okay, bro?" I asked, a little concern. Man, now I can't fight.

He nodded. "Yeah I am fine."

"Do you happen to have six fingers and your right hand?" I asked.

"What?" He looked at me like I was insane.

"You're right hand, does it have an extra finger?" I asked.

He held up his gloved right hand. There was only five.

I let out a sigh.

"sorry to disappoint you." He looked at me, sort of concerned. "But why such on odd question?"  
"My father, he was the best trainer in the whole wide world. But that was until the six fingered man showed up. And then…." I stayed quiet.

"He was what?"  
"he was slaughtered. By the six fingered man. I saw it before my eyes. Now I promise I will find that man and kill him on the spot."

"Oh I see. Sorry to disappoint you."

"Its ok. Its just been over ten years of searching no matter how hard I think about it I always get so anxious to destroy him. But he is probably gone by now. When I was younger I would think of things I would say." I smiled, remembering good old times.

"What would you say?" he asked.

"Im sure you aren't interested. Its stupid anyway."I shrugged him off.

"No I really want to know. Please tell me." He smiled.

"Fine." I smiled.

I stood up and walked to the middle of the rocks between us. I quickly unsheathed my most prized pokemon and held it out in front of me. "My name is Toyua Montoyua. You killed my father. Now prepare to die!"

**-Author's FYI**

**Grovyle: Reshi! GIVE ME BACK CELEBI NOW OR ELSE!  
Grovyle what are you doing here!  
Grovyle: Your super sister 4 kidnapped Celebi.**

**Guys, that is not nice please return the time travel legendary.**

**Grovyle: IT'S NOT POLITE TO ABDUCT POKEMON!**

**Grovyle! GO SOMEWHERE!**

**Grovyle: Fine….*Walks away***

**Please return our dear Celebi to us. I just need to put up another chapter when I get time.**

**And yes we will stop the whole hunger games thing.**

**Grovyle: yeah sure sweetheart.**

**SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO WORK HERE! UNLESS YOU DON'T WANT CELEBI BACK!**

**Grovyle: *Immediately shuts up*  
That's what I thought.**

**Please return her. **

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-Author's FYI  
Sorry for not writing in a while! But I have been super busy! Never having time to write!  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 6: MY name is Keith Tranger, you kidnapped the love of my life. Prepare to die a painful death.

-Keith's POV-

"Lets go! Buizel!" I tossed my pokeball in the air. A small orange weasel appeared.

"Okay then! Lets go" Touya tossed a capsule similar into the air. "Liepard!" The same purple cat that cut the rope appeared.

"OK! Buizel! Use aqua jet!" I commanded.

The small orange weasel was soon surrounded in a large jet of water. It rose and soon surged forward towards Liepard.

"Liepard! Intercept it with Fury swipes!" The young enemy trainer dictated.

Claws erupted from the paws of the small purple cat. AS my Buizel went pass, the Liepard scratched furiously at the jet. But still the small cat got soaked to the bone.

"Ah, you are certainly a good trainer, You have certainly have many years of experience!" I complimented.

"Why thank you. I have been a trainer most of my life." Toyua thanked.

"But maybe not as skilled as me?" I taunted.

"What?" His face had a look of confusion.

"Now Buizel! Use Hydro pump!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"WHAT!" Toyua seemed surprised.

A small disk of water appeared in Buziel's hands. It turned as he lifted his paws up in down. Faster and faster the disk swirled with each minute. And as is spun the disk became bigger with each spin.

"Now!" The disk turned into a jet of water and was directly aimed at Liepard.

It hit, full force.

Liepard was on the ground in a matter of seconds, fainted and no longer able to battle.

"Ha take that!" I smirked. "Bui! BUI!" Buizel agreed.

"Oh really?" Tiuya smirked. "You think that was the best I got? Well you have another thing coming!"

A wide evil smile covered his face. "Lets go! Serperior!"  
"What!" I went wide-eyed.

A long snake like grass type appeared after Toyua tossed a pokeball.

"Ser….PERIOR!" It cried.

"Serperior, use vine whip!"  
The long snake slithered over to buizel while two buds of vines appeared behind its neck. They were quick and effective.

The two vines slapped Buizel and returned to serpent.

"Hang in there Buizel!" I shouted, agitated and unsure of my opponent.

"Bui! BUI!" My partner cried.

"Okay, then! Buizel! Use swift!" I directed.  
"Bui!" Buizel agreed and sent multiple stars toward the serpent.

Serperior got hit by every star but was by far low health.

"Oh really! That sure hurt! OK then! Superior use Leaf Tornado!"  
A huge cyclone of leaves formed, spinning as fast as a freight train.  
It was paused in the air, gaining momentum and power with each turn.

"Buizel! Quick use aqua jet!" As before Buizel was surrounded by a jet of water.  
The two moves collided in the middle. Both Pokémon, damaged severely.

"Hang in there Buizel!" I encouraged.

"Show him what you got Serperior!" Toyua commanded.

Both pokemon grunted. Then the grass serpent fell to the ground, fainted and unable to battle.

"Yeah! Great job Buizel!" I shouted, jumping in the air with joy.  
"Who are you?" The young trainer asked, speechless.

"I am known by many names, some call me farm boy, and others call me the man in black. But all don't really know my true name." I smiled. "My name is Keith Tranger, you kidnapped the love of my life. Now prepare to die a painful death."

"Wait a second? You are in love with the princess?" a devilish smile began to take shape on his face.

"Yes, I am." I confessed. "And you will not be telling a soul!"  
I raced over to the young trainer, rope in hand.

I tied the rope around him, restarting his arms.

"What are you doing?" He asked, frantic.

"I am simply keeping you quiet. Since I do not like to kill." I smirked. "Nighty night!" And I hit hijm in the back of the head with his own pokeball.

"Return Serperior, for this ignorant fool." I held out Toyua's Serperior's pokeball. It was absorbed in a red light and the serpent disappeared.

"Her you go. You fool." I sighed and locked the pokeball onto the trainers belt.

"Good luck with the rest of your battles. And remember tell no one!" I strolled away with Buizel at my side.

"Don't worry Kate, I am on my way." I smirked.

-Kate's POV-

I was being carried by the gentle giant Barlow.  
Despite working for the evil Ghestis, he was really nice. He cared about me way better than Toyua or Ghestis ever did or will.

"Miss are you alright?" He whispered.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for asking kind sir." I replied.

"Your welcome, your highness." He returned the gesture.

"Barlow!" Ghetsis soon snapped. "Stop talking to the prisoner."

"Yes sir…" Barlow replied glumly.

"Hey Barlow?" I pestered.

"Yes your highness?" He whispered his response.

"A: Just call me Kate. I don't like being called , your highness. It makes me feel old." I replied sincerely.

"Ok, Kate. What can I do for you?"

"Why do you work Ghestis anyway?"

"Well you see….." He began.

"BARLOW! ENOUGH!" Ghestis yelled, furious.

We both snickered, but stayed silent.

I let out a sigh. At least one of my kidnappers was kind.

My thoughts lingered to many things: Prince Ice, my parents who are probably happy that I am out of the house, my dear departed Keith…, Rapidash, the Kingdom, the wedding.

"Sir." Barlow began to tremble.

"What is it you buffoon?" Ghestis snapped.

"He, he is back."  
"The man in black?" He stared in wonder behind us. "Barlow! Take care of him!"  
"Poor Toyua!" Barlow whimpered.

"Shut up! Drop the girl and take care of him!" Ghestis dictated.

Barlow lowered me and Ghestis pulled me towards huim.  
"Barlow. Take care of him. The princess and I will go on ahead." He turned.  
"Yes sir." With that the gentle giant disappeared as I was dragged by Ghestis.

**-Author's FYI  
READ! WRITE! REVIEW!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Author's FYI  
OK, quick question! Reshigirl, what part is that line from?**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**

Chapter 7: Battle

-Barlow's POV-

As Ghetsis and the princess went on ahead. I stood back, thinking of ways to defeat the man in black. He seemed, nimble and quick. Which was sort of my weakness, due to my large size. But none of the less, this vulgar guy, killed Toyua. SO he must pay!

Many miniature boulders scattered the ground. I picked one up, and threw it against one of the larger boulders nearby.

Almost on impact, it shattered into a million tiny pieces.

The man in black drew near, I hid behind a large rock and waited. As soon as he was in throwing distance I threw a rock at him. It missed him by a centimeter.

I came out from behind the rock. The man in black looked a little surprised to see me. He had a pokball in hand, ready to fight.

"I did that on purpose." I said.

"I believe you." Was his simple reply. "But why?"

"I must kill you, direct orders from lord Ghetsis." I answered.

"Well, then I guess I will have to fight for my life." He had thumb hovering over the relaease button on his pokeball.

"We will fight like civilized me, no tricks no weapons." I said bluntly.

"SO you mean." His grip on his weapon relaxed a bit. "I'll put away my Pokémon, and you'll put down your gravelrock?

"But of course." I dropped my gravelrock, and stood in battle stance.

The murder in front of me put the pokeball back on his belt, and stood in a battle stance similar to mine.

"It seems the odds are in your favor." HE said.

"Well I am bigger and stronger." I deadpanned.

"I can see that." We began to circle each other, waiting for the other to strike.

The man in black raced forward and head butted my stomach, he let out a grunt.

He tried many attacks after that, but they all failed.

Getting tired of his antics, I swung my arm.

He dodged them all at the right time.

On one he ducked under my arm and got behind me.

He climbed up on one of the rocks, and jumped onto my back, wrapping his arms around my neck.

I tried pulling him off, but he held on tight.

I slammed my back against the rock, but he still held on tight.

I did it again.

It was getting hard to breathe.

Another strike, he still held on.

My vision slowly turned dark, and everything faded to black.

-Keith-

I let go of the giant, as it slumped forward.

It landed in front of my feet in a heap.

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be." I said aloud.

The giant let out a moan, but then returned to its dead silence.

I let out a sigh and continued on, to find my lovely Kate.

-Kate-

Ghetsis held a tight, firm gip on my bounds wrists. Even if I struggled enough, his grip still remained intact.

After a while of walking on the rough terrain, we stopped in a seemingly present meadow.

Ghetsis ordered me to sit, I did as he asked, and knowing if I did one wrong thing it would cost me my life.

He pulled a small cloth out from his pocket and tied it around my head to cover my eyes.

All of my surroundings turned to a dull yellow.

Ghetsis seemed to pace around, and put stuff down.

I sat, motionless. Trying my best, not to get in the way.

He finally stopped, and sat down next to me.

A sound of footsteps came from Northwest.

And then something sharp was poking me in the neck.

"Take one more step, and she is as good as dead." Ghetsis warned.

The footsteps stopped, getting the threat.

The blade on my neck stayed in place.

"Listen all I want to do is talk." A voice admitted, followed by slow precise steps.

The knife dug deeper into my neck, I let out a little whimper of pain.

The steps retreated again, as the knife backed away a little.

"Good," Ghetsis sighed. "Now sit"

Someone sat in front of us.

"I challenge you to a battle of the wits." The voice challenged.

"For the princess?"  
The man said nothing.

"To the death?"  
Total silence again.

"I accept." Ghetsis said proudly.  
The feeling of cold metal against my neck vanished.

"Good," The man seemed satisfied. "Then pour the wine."  
There was the sound of clinking glasses, then the sound of a cup being filled.

"Inhale this, but do not touch." The man must have held out something to Ghetsis.

Ghetsis sniffed it but then said redundantly. "I smell nothing."

"What you do not smell, is called ioking powder. It is odorless, tasteless, dissolves instantly in any liquids, and it is one of the most deadly poisons in the world."

I froze in place, certainly they wouldn't?

There was the sound of the two full glasses leaving ground.

Ghetsis seemed tense, yet relaxed.

"Alright, where is the poison?" The voice asked, somewhat cheery.

**-Author's FYI  
so what did you all think? Good? No Good?  
Well I'll let you decide on what you think will happen next.**

**I'm sorry, that I haven't updated any of my stories, I've started school, and I haven't had any time to write. Sorry. **

**I'll try my best to get some other story updates up, but I'm not sure if I'll have time. Well, this is Reshiramgirl88 signing off for now, maybe.**

**READ! WRITE! REVIEW!**


End file.
